


Returning a favor

by eg0raptor



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Making Out, Smoking, SuperMega - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg0raptor/pseuds/eg0raptor
Summary: Matt accidentally spills his drink on you and he just wants to make it up to you





	Returning a favor

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe why did i write this?? kinda in love w matt watson atm, so i just had to  
> enjoy this self-gratuitous garbage

You had just started as an intern with Game Grumps a few months ago, and you had finally settled in with the rest of your coworkers. It was your dream job, as you had always wanted to start a career in video and media development and Game Grumps had always been one of your favorite YouTube channels. Finally, you were no longer starstruck every time you talked to Dan or Arin, and you were grateful to be able to speak to them without stumbling over every word. Your job was fairly simple, you just had to run errands for people in the office, keep track of recording and gaming equipment, as well as cleaning up after Ten Minute Power Hour sessions. It might sound boring to some, but you loved your job, and the people you worked with. 

You worked pretty closely with Matt and Ryan, and it wasn’t long after you started working that you, Matt and Ryan became friends. You goofed around with them all the time, and you even felt comfortable interrupting SuperMega recording sessions to make a small appearance in one of their videos. You liked Ryan a lot and loved spending time with him, but you only saw him as a friend. On the other hand, you were starting to form a small crush on Matt. He was your type, tall and skinny, great sense of style, you had similar interests, and most importantly, he made you laugh harder than anyone else. Your weakness was guys that could make you laugh like that, and it wasn’t hard for Matt to make you weak. You found yourself always trying to get closer to him, whether it was making sure you were the one to run all of his errands in the office, offering to help him set up his equipment, or even just hanging out with him while he edited Game Grumps videos. 

About a week ago, Matt had to stay in the office really late to edit some videos. Right before you left for the night, you found Matt at his desk and brought him his favorite kind of caffeinated energy drink from the office fridge. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and a thick pair of headphones over his ears. His eyes were bloodshot behind his glasses from straining his eyes to look at his screen. He looked more tired than usual, and you wished you could somehow do something so this poor boy could just go to sleep. 

You placed the drink on his desk in front of him and he looked up at you and removed his headphones. You smiled sweetly at him, “Here you go, Matt. Figured this would make your night a little easier.” 

Matt took the drink and smiled back, “Thanks, Y/N, I really appreciate this,” he replied, and his voice was thick with exhaustion. He opened the can and took a long sip. He swallowed and exaggeratedly moaned, “So fucking good!” 

You laughed a little and he smiled at you again, “You’re always so nice to me, Y/N. You’ve done a lot for me since you started working here, I’ll have to return the favor sometime.” 

You felt your cheeks get warm and you nervously looked away from him, “Of course, Matt. You’re my friend and I love doing nice things for my friends. It’s just what friends do.” 

“Well, if that’s what friends do then I definitely have to return the favor. I’ll do something nice for you, buddy, don’t worry,” he said, yawning through his last few words. The yawn made you smile fondly. 

“Whatever you say, Matt. Good luck with the rest of your editing, I’ll see you tomorrow!” You said, turning to leave and go home. 

“Wait, Y/N, I wanna ask you something,” he said quickly, reaching up to lightly grab your arm to keep you from leaving. The touch made your cheeks grow a little hotter, and the vagueness of his words made your heart jump. Your brain started to panic about what he was going to ask, wondering if he had noticed your little crush. You turned back to face him and Matt let go of your arm and continued, “Ryan and I are having a party this Friday night at our apartment, I was wondering if you wanted to come. We invited some people from the office, and some of our friends from LA, it’s gonna be a good time!” 

“Sure, sounds fun!” You agreed, relieved at Matt’s words. The idea of going to a party with everyone from the office at Matt and Ryan’s apartment made you feel anxious, but excited at the same time. Matt grinned at you. 

“Awesome, dude. See you there, then,” he said. Matt yawned again and grimaced at his computer screen, “I don’t wanna do this, Y/N…” 

“Sorry, Matt, I can do some things for you but I can’t edit for you,” you said with a chuckle. Matt started to whine but you quickly shut him down, “Get to work! I’ll see you in the morning, hopefully you finish before then!” 

He gave you a tired ‘Good night’ and put his headphones on and went back to work. You left the office, trying to hide your stupid grin. Your heart was full of butterflies thinking about going to the party. You couldn’t wait for Friday. 

Quickly enough, Friday came, and so did the party. Matt was right, it was a good time. There was good music pumping through the apartment, and the electronic melodies made you sway your hips and move your shoulders in time with the beat. Matt and Ryan had decorated the apartment with some string lights and LED strips, so the living room was lit in vibrant neon colors. It reminded you of fraternity parties when you used to go to them in college, but not in a bad way. 

You had already had a bit to drink, not too much, but enough for you to start feeling light and giggly. Matt and Ryan had even passed around a joint and you had taken a few hits of that, so you were feeling good, definitely a lot more confident than you usually did. 

You were holding a red solo cup to your lips and sitting next to Matt on the couch watching him, Ryan and a few of their friends play Smash. They were all hunched over their controllers, eagerly leaning towards the TV. Matt yelled and defeatedly threw his body back into the couch, lightly tossing his controller on the coffee table as he watched his character fall off the screen. 

“Awww, way to go, Matt,” you teased. 

“Shut up,” he said with a small laugh, and he playfully shoved your arm. Matt was fucked up too, so his shove was a little more forceful than he intended and he made you spill your drink all over the front of your light pink crop top. 

“Oh fuck!” Matt yelled, quickly standing up from the couch. He swayed a little, and in his haze he ran to get something to clean you up. You were frozen, unsure of how to react due to the substances clouding your though process. Matt came back with a fistful of paper towels and started apologizing, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! Aw, man, I messed up your cute shirt!” 

You felt your heart jump at the small compliment, but before you could say anything, he started pressing paper towels to your chest, “Here, I’ll start returning some favors and clean you up myself!” 

You couldn’t tell if your cheeks were warm from the drinks or the embarrassment, “Matt, it’s okay, really. It’ll wash out, don’t worry about it,” you said, trying to calm him down. 

Ryan had died in the game as well, so he was watching and laughing at Matt stupidly trying his best to fix what he had done. “Dude, what the fuck are you doing!” Ryan said through a giggle, “Stop touching Y/N’s boobs and just get her a new shirt!” 

“I wasn’t trying to touch her boobs, Ryan! I just wanted to clean them off,” Matt started to ramble, lazily slurring some of his words together. 

“Whatever you say, Matt,” Ryan continued to tease. Ryan let out another bark of laughter and Matt started to lead you to his bedroom to find you a new shirt. 

He went inside his room after you and he shut the door behind him. You stood awkwardly next to Matt’s bed as you watched him half-walk, half-stumble to his dresser. He tossed you a blue t-shirt, and you fumbled to catch it, letting it drop on the floor. 

“Nice catch,” Matt joked, and you giggled a little. You grabbed it off the floor and placed the t-shirt on his bed and, without thinking, quickly stripped away your wet crop top in front of Matt. Both of you froze. You stared at Matt, and Matt stared at your now bare chest. In your stupor you had forgotten that you decided to forgo a bra tonight. 

After what felt like an eternity, but couldn’t have been longer than five seconds, you exhaled a small laugh through your nose, “Oops,” you said simply. Matt hadn’t immediately shielded his eyes and screamed for you to put a shirt on, so this was a good sign. You wanted to see where this was going. 

“You, uh,” Matt began to stutter, beginning to alternate his eyes between your chest and anywhere else but your face, clearly embarrassed, “You’ve got nice boobs.” 

You giggled at his awkward compliment. You took a step towards him and said flirtatiously, “Thank you.” 

Finally, Matt met your eyes and you gave him a sly half-smile. You were grateful for the drinks and the joint because of the confidence they had given you, “You can touch ‘em for real, if you’d like.” 

Matt looked dumbstruck, with his mouth hanging open in a small o-shape and his eyes resembling those of a deer looking at an oncoming car. He stepped towards you until there was about a foot between you, “For real?” He asked in a goofy voice, trying to break the tension. 

“Yeah,” you replied, laughing a little. He carefully reached a hand up and gently placed it on your right breast and his other hand found its way to your waist. Goosebumps rose on your skin from his slightly cold hands. You closed some of the remaining distance by stepping forward a little more and placing your hands on his lithe hips. Matt lightly squeezed your breast and you let out a quiet sigh. He took your sigh as encouragement and reached up to grab your other breast, and he began to massage them. His ministrations were a little sloppy, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. 

You could tell that his nerves had faded away. You looked up at him and he gave you a kind smile that made you melt. He dragged his hands away from your breasts, down your stomach and around your waist. 

“Is this alright?” He asked quietly as his hands explored your body, and you nodded in response. Of course, it was alright, your fucking crush was feeling you up and you were loving every second of it. The way he marveled at your body made heat spread downwards through your abdomen. 

You reached one hand up to cup his cheek and bring his face closer to yours to whisper against his lips, “Is this alright?” 

He replied with a breathy “Yes” and you kissed him. Electricity surged through your body as your lips moved together. His grip on your waist tightened as he snaked a long arm behind you and pulled you closer. At first, your kisses were small and exploratory, trying to find a shared rhythm. Matt sweetly kissed the corners of your mouth and reached up to rest a hand on your neck. The firm but gentle grasp on your neck made you feel warmer, and you wanted more. 

Once the two of you found your rhythm, the kisses turned more desperate. Your hands were all over him, sliding down his arms and over his chest and down his hips, wanting to map every inch of his gorgeous lanky body. 

Matt gripped your neck a little harder and pulled lightly. You followed the implicit command and turned your head so more of your neck was exposed. He began to trail light kisses along your cheek, along your jaw, and finally along your neck. His kisses got rougher once he reached your neck, and you let out a light moan. You could still hear the electronic party music pumping from outside Matt’s room, so you weren’t afraid of anyone hearing you. He sucked a hickey above your collarbone, and then went back up to keep kissing you. He maneuvered the two of you backwards, so that your thighs bumped the edge of his bed. You might have been able to stay upright in a different mental state, but instead you clumsily fell backwards and sprawled on the bed. Matt towered over you, and you both took a few seconds to just look at each other. 

Matt’s lips were swollen and red as a cherry, and his cheeks were flushed pink. His eyes were hooded and unmoving from your half-naked body. Your gaze trailed from his face down his body, and your eyes fell to the unmistakable bulge in his pants. He was just as turned on as you were. It thrilled you to know that Matt was rock hard just because of you. 

“Fuck, Y/N, your body is incredible,” Matt said incredulously. He hopped on the bed, being extra careful not to fall, and he placed a knee on either side of your hips. Matt placed his hands on your chest, and his thumbs brushed your erect nipples. This made your breath hitch in your throat and your back arch slightly off the bed. He leaned down to kiss you again, this time his kisses were less aggressive and more purposeful. He trailed back down your jaw to your neck, where he pressed more firm kisses that made you shiver. He continued playing with one of your breasts, but his mouth trailed down to the other. He pressed kisses all around your nipple before licking a flat stripe across it, forcing you to open your mouth and let out a moan. 

He took your nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, all the while gently pinching your other nipple with his thumb and index finger. You looked down at him, thoroughly enjoying the view as he continued to passionately work on your breasts. You loved feeling his soft dusty brown hair on top of his head brush your collarbone and seeing his eyes closed and his eyebrows pursed in concentration. 

You tossed your head back and cried out when he lightly grazed his teeth on your nipple and lightly pulled at the other. He let go of both nipples, but before you could complain he leaned up to kiss you again. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and ran your hands up and down his back, pulling him closer. You grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and he broke the kiss to quickly pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it on the ground. He reached down and unbuckled your belt, and you lifted your hips off the bed so he could slide your ripped skinny jeans down your legs. You sat up so you could reach to remove his jeans as well, but he stopped you. 

“Don’t worry about me tonight, Y/N. Like I said before, you’re always doing nice things for me. I think now is a good time for me to start returning some favors,” You were so turned on by his words that your body felt like it was on fire. He pushed you back onto the bed and continued kissing your breasts. The continued physical attention, his words and the sight of his slender shirtless body for the first time all together made your head spin. You thought about how he said tonight, implying that there could be another experience with Matt like this and your heart swelled with excitement. 

Matt moved further down your torso, alternating between teasing kisses and licks. You tangled your fingers in his soft brown hair. With your other hand, you reached up to cover your mouth and stifle your moans. You were starting to feel embarrassed by your obscene noises. Matt stopped his kisses at your belly button and moved up, pulled your hand from your mouth and pinned your wrist beside your face. 

Matt brushed his lips against your ear and whispered, “Nuh-uh, babe. I wanna hear you, you sound so fucking sexy.” His words made you shiver and buck your hips upwards, eager for more of his touch. You could feel his dick pressing hard against you through his jeans and both of you moaned in unison. He tucked his face in your neck to press more rough kisses under your jaw and you hummed wantonly. 

He moved so that he was positioned with his knees on the floor and he returned to trailing kisses up and down your abdomen. He finally reached the hemline of your panties and he kissed the fabric, going even farther down. He ran his hands along your soft thighs and gave them a light squeeze as he continued to kiss you over your panties, and each sensation sent sparks down your spine. 

Matt slid your panties down your legs, so you were fully naked in front of him. He hooked his arms around your upper thighs and pulled your hips to the edge of the bed. 

He pressed a few light teasing kisses on your inner thighs and tightened his grip on your hips. He continued to tease you for what felt like forever, placing light kisses and the occasional lick to your inner thighs and crotch. You strained against his grip a little and groaned weakly, “More…” 

“Whatever you say, babe,” he replied, and immediately licked a hard stripe along your clit. It sent a shockwave through your body and you cried out, surprised at the sudden pleasure. Matt continued to lick your clit, starting off slow but getting faster, moving his tongue in different patterns. Each flick of his tongue sent pleasure through your body, you couldn’t help but arch your back and bury his face in your pussy. 

Your senses were overloaded and your body was twitching, you were moments away from cumming. The bruising, possessive grip on your thighs and the relentless tongue to your clit were making you keen and tug at the bedsheets. Matt’s head looked amazing between your thighs and you loved watching him be so dedicated to your pleasure. 

Your clit was starting to feel sore but you wanted nothing more than for Matt to keep going. You decided to fill his ears with dirty words to encourage him to keep making you see stars, “Oh, fuck, Matt! This feels so gooooood, baby, please don’t stop!” 

Your desperate cries caused Matt to squeeze your thighs again and swirl his tongue around your clit. Finally, he pressed down on your clit and flicked it fast with his tongue, and the fast movements pushed you over the edge. The immense pleasure coupled with your intoxicated haze made you feel like you were floating. Your hands and feet felt like they were filled with static and your thighs were trembling. You couldn’t form words anymore, you could just moan and tug on Matt’s chestnut hair. 

Matt worked you slowly through your orgasm, giving careful licks to your clit. Your chest was heaving and your cheeks are flushed deep pink, and your hair was mussed up from you tossing your head back. 

Once you came down from your orgasm, you looked down at Matt as he kissed your inner thigh a few times before resting his cheek on it and looking up at you. 

“That was some of the best head I’ve ever gotten,” you said, still a little out of breath. 

Matt chuckled a little and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Glad I could do something for you for a change. And there are a lot of things I need to make up for, we should do this again sometime.” 

You nodded eagerly and pulled him in for a kiss, “I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> ending was abrupt but like what you clicked on the fic for ended so like who cares  
> hope you enjoyed!!! leave me some smut suggestions and i'd be happy to write more!!


End file.
